(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the case of making determinations on inputs with the use of a determination unit, to obtain the accuracy rate of determinations made by the determination unit, there is one exemplary method of obtaining the proportion of correct determination results to all inputs by determining whether or not each input's determination result obtained by the determination unit is correct using a method with higher determination accuracy (such as checking by a person). However, this determination using such a method with higher determination accuracy costs more than determinations made by the determination unit. Otherwise, it is only necessary to use this method with higher determination accuracy in the first place, instead of using the determination unit. Therefore, it involves a great cost to use this method to determine whether or not all the inputs' determination results are correct.